The Other Tamers
by Paladin101
Summary: Follows a hypothetical story of what would've happened if there was another group of Tamers, designed by you guys and me. Expect faster, shorter chapters than my other story's. Anyway, let's go! T for safety. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Digi-What Now?

The Other Tamers

Chapter 1 : Digi – What Now?

**Paladin101: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for making you wait so long, but I'm gonna switch between this and Re: Dark Dawn every few weeks.**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Dorumon: Hey.**

**Paladin101: Yeah, those are two of the new team. Anyway, this story is what would happen if there was a different group of Tamers in the story. Hold onto your pants, these two are the main characters, seeing as this focuses on THEIR adventure. Others in the group are being requested, for anyone who thinks they've got an idea. Please, no reuse of Digimon partners. And try to pick a Rookie that has a clear path to Mega, 'kay?**

**Shade: Geez. Could you MAKE the prologue any longer?!**

**Dorumon: I am going to be so awesome.**

**Paladin101: I don't own Digimon or the franchise would be SO different. Let's go! Oh, this chapter should be damn short.**

A 12-year old boy and a purple fox/cat/dog/WHATEVER thing went flying as a huge bird rose out of the flaming wreckage of the palace. The boy held up a handheld device as if to save them as they streaked away from the giant phoenix, unfortunately towards the ground –

Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Let me check… Dangit! That's not for quite a few chapters. Sorry. Let's back up and see how they got in this situation.

A dark-haired boy rode his bike down the street at breakneck pace, knowing he was gonna be late otherwise. He rode straight past the playground, blowing past a kid called… Was it Kazu or Kenta? He couldn't remember which was which. Although he did shout out to the boy.

"Hey, Shade!"

Shade waved back and slid his bike around the corner, slung his backpack onto his back, chained up his bike, and tore off towards his class.

Six hours of being bored out of his mind later…

The boy ran off towards his bike, intending to get to the park as soon as possible. He waved goodbye to Takato, a goggle-headed boy who had been late and gotten detention, and headed for the park. He ran off towards a little spot he knew about, a small building fenced off but accessible.

The boy squeezed in there and took out his Digimon cards, sorting through them.

"I really have to get that last card in this one's line." he said, picking up a card with a picture clearly labeled as 'DORUMON'. He sorted through those cards – Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, DoruGORAmon (Yeah, it's actually GORA. It can also be just plain gora, but I like spelling it as an acronym.) … He was only missing one card from that set. The Alphamon card.

"I've been searching for that one card for so long… Anyway…"

The boy started sorting through his other cards, coming across a blue one.

"Never seen THIS card before. Well, there's only one thing to do in situations like this."

"JUMP BLINDLY INTO IT!"

He swiped it on his Card Reader, and the thing went weird for a second before fizzing out.

"Aw, great. My Card Reader's busted."

But just as the boy started to put it away, it glowed and started to shift shape. In an instant, it had become a metallic, oddly shaped device with a rectangular screen.

"Oh… My… God! A Digivice!" smiled the boy unbelievingly. He immediately started to fiddle around with it, but he soon found out that it was all empty.

"Dang."

His eyes fell on his Dorumon card. He shrugged, reached for it, and swiped it through the slot.

Very, very elsewhere

A purple fox/cat/dog/WHATEVER thing raised its head out of the water it had been drinking and instantly dematerialized.

But back to the boy. He was disheartened by the lack of effect, and packed up his stuff. He rode his bike back home.

THAT NIGHT

The boy's eyes snapped open to four words, faint yet distinct.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Tiny Metal!"

He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, grabbing his Digimon stuff out of habit, and ran off towards the sound.

"Why do those sound so familiar?..."

He skidded to a halt as a cloud of shining shards burst out of a fog bank.

"Agh! What the - ?"

He wasted no time in dashing in. Before long, he reached the source of the noise."

"Ugh. Renamon, waste'em." commanded a red-haired girl with a broken heart shirt on. A vulpine humanoid was standing in front of her, smirking. Closer to Shade, he noticed a purple-furred creature.

"No way. Renamon… And a … Dorumon?"

The Dorumon drew breath heavily before yelling "Tiny Metal!"

A barrage of metal projectiles flew, aimed at the Renamon. But it simply fuzzed out of view and the attack missed the girl.

The Renamon reappeared above and behind the Dorumon.

"Diamond Storm!"

As the smoke cleared, both Digimon and Tamer were surprised. Shade had rolled in and taken the attack, and was now gasping for breath as the shards vanished from his arms.

"You're…" murmured the Dorumon.

"That thing has a Tamer?"

"Doesn't matter. If he gets in the way, waste them both."

"Yes, Rika."

The girl walked away as the fox Digimon prepared to attack. But Shade beat her to it.

"Digimodify! Dorugamon's Fighting Spirit!"

He rolled out of the way as the Dorumon unleashed a huge metal projectile, smirking like crazy. The attack crashed into the Renamon, obliterating her attack.

"Blast. Rika will not be pleased."

Those were the Digimon's parting words. She fuzzed out of view again, this time not reappearing.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Shade, spinning around to face the Dorumon.

"Well, I'm Dorumon, but you can call me Doru. As for you?" he smirked.

"You're my Tamer."

**Paladin101: Shortest chapter I've ever written. Accepting submissions! ONLY FIVE SUITABLE SUBMISSIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED! Submit your characters, people!**

**Shade: Shut up already, geez! We've got next to no lines in this.**

**Dorumon: It only took a day to write anyway.**

**Paladin101: That it did. I'll write a few chapters of this while working on the bigger Golden Sun story.**

**Shade: We're a side-story?!**

**Paladin101: No, you're a serious one, but easier to write. Anyway, read, review, submit either by review or PM, and I'll get cracking in a few days with the official roster!**


	2. Jace and Lunamon

The Other Tamers Chapter 2:

Dorumon Explains it All!

**Paladin101: Hey guys! I was given permission to use my friend oOmystery of chaosOo's character, Jaqueline, as a character. Given, of course, that Myst received credit. Anyway, her nickname, Jace, remains unchanged, and so does pretty much everything el –**

**Jace: You do realize they're probably not reading this anyway, right?**

**Lunamon: 100% correct.**

**Paladin101: …*sigh*. Whatever. Anyways, as you can already tell, Lunamon is Jace's partner Digimon, and this chapter will be focused around her. The reason Dorumon's in the title is because he's gonna explain everything to Shade and Jace near the end. Let's go!**

_Text: _Thoughts.

"Geez. That what's-his-face kid is definitely hiding something." murmured a copper-haired girl darkly, watching as a boy hefted his backpack with some serious effort, double-checked the opening, and ran off from school. Making up her mind, she hefted her own backpack and walked after him, breaking into a run when she saw that he had brought his bike. The girl's name was Jaqueline Rose Joy, and she was known throughout the school as more of a loner than most, though she was always helpful. The girl had an eye for detail, and had noticed that the boy – Shade Hytes, that was his name – had been paying special attention to his backpack recently, making sure no one got a peek inside. She could've sworn she had heard a squeak from inside when he had accidentally dropped it.

_Well now. That's odd. _she thought as she watched him bank sharply on his bike, making a hairpin turn into an alleyway. She caught snatches of conversation as she continued to run, tired but determined.

"…Sure there's a wild…?"

"…around… next corner…"

_Now THAT'S suspicious._ she thought, heartened by her discovery. Who was he talking to, exactly?

But following him around the corner, she skidded to a halt, a slight collection of mud on her red trainers as she stared at the huge, and very out of place, fog bank in front of her.

"No way. He went in there?"

"Holy-!"

"Yeah, that's that Hytes kid. Better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself…" murmured Jace, walking into the fog bank. Then she ducked down as a piece of metal flashed past her head.

"Whoa! What's… Going… Holy…"

She gaped in disbelief as Shade stared down a giant white centaur-thing holding a giant dart. The centaur thing she quickly identified as a KnightChessmon (White), but that didn't explain why in hell it was standing there!

And then the KnightChessmon snapped its head forward and growled, looking around. A small purple Digimon – a Dorumon? – danced around the huge Champion-level.

"Dorumon, watch out!"

"Tiny Metal!"

The Dorumon continued to pound the KnightChessmon as Shade whipped out a card and a… Wait. A freaking Digivice?!

But before he could swipe the card, the KnightChessmon announced its attack. The name was stupid. The attack was not.

"Big Darts!"

The Dorumon was sent flying into Shade, and both crashed into the wall.

That was when the KnightChessmon noticed her. It spun the Darts around and announced its next move.

"Knight Lancer!"

Jace froze like a deer in the headlights.

"AAAAAAAAA…"

Something began to shine from her palm – why in the heck was she holding her Card Reader…?

"Tag! You're it! DINO TOOTH!" yelled the Dorumon, attacking with a powerful bite, throwing the KnightChessmon off course.

That was when Jace interrupted everything.

"Digimodify! Lunamon, activate!" she shouted, on pure instinct more than anything.

Very, very elsewhere.

A white Digimon raised her head, wondering where the origin of the strange noise was, before digitizing and disappearing.

Back to our heroes.

"That girl's another?!" cried the KnightChessmon.

"Whoop!" cried an unknown voice, and something very… White… crashed onto the KnightChessmon.

"Terribly sorry, good sir. I'm Lunamon." apologized the Digimon, hopping off.

Even the attacking Digimon could do nothing but stare. Until Shade swiped another card.

"Digimodify! Special Technique Hyper Dash Metal Cannon activate!"

Dorumon ran up to the KnightChessmon and sent it flying with a ball of metal.

"That should keep it down for at least a minute. Jace – run."

"Not a chance, kid. I'm in this as deep as you are, so no backing out now." replied the girl, adapting at what must have been record speed.

"I'll help with my Lunar Claw!" announced the Lunamon, spinning to face the recovering KnightChessmon.

"Rargh! Away with ye, foul insects!" roared the KnightChessmon, charging again…

"Digimondify! Hyper Wings activate!"

And being sent flying by a Dorumon to the face.

"Tag! You're it! HYPER METAL CANNON!"

"LUNAR CLAW!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Champion level Digimon fuzzed out of existence, and both Digimon absorbed his data.

"Alright, what in the HELL is going on?!" yelled Jace, storming up and punching Shade square in the jaw.

"Agh!"

"Alright. Here's how it works. Basically, you two are Tamers, which means we're your partner Digimon and we have to band together to stop whatever in the hell it is coming. Whatever it is, it's big."

"…That's it?"

"That's it."

**Paladin101: Geez, I'm a slow updater. But hey, it's mostly because of god-damned school.**

**Shade: I hate going to school…**

**Paladin101: See you next time!**


End file.
